Noodle Star
by istoleyourpeppers
Summary: Noodle quits the Gorillaz after being offended by Murdoc and they miss her after a few months they don't have her, but, what happens when SOMETHING keeps her away from coming back? 2DxNoodle MurdocxOC
1. No, Noodle, No!

**"Noodle Star"**

_**by StarTitan92**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gorillaz, they have their owners.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! See? I told you I'd be back! For those who don't know me, I'm the one who wrote "Secret Santa". This is another cute 2D/Noodle fanfiction I made, sorry guys, I just love this couple!

**What's about?** Noodle quits the Gorillaz after being offended by Murdoc and they miss her after a few months they don't have her, but, what happens when SOMETHING keeps her away from coming back?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: No, Noodle, No!

_Noodle always brang a good side of the Gorillaz, this is what Murdoc doesn't like; since he brings the dark side of the team. They were currently making the Feel Good Inc., but there was a problem; Noodle was having a little problem singing and sometimes she fell from the little island because she was kind of nervous. It wasn't the first video though, something deep down her was happening; which made her fail making the video._

_"NOODLE! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" **Murdoc yelled**._

_"I CAN! I JUST FEEL SOMETHING NEW GOING ON INSIDE ME! I'M NOT THE LITTLE GIRL FROM BEFORE, I CHANGED!" **Noodle sassed**._

_"You, with your little happy and joyous smile make me sick! Now you can't just control yourself and make the video like a GORILLAZ member!"_

_"Are you saying I don't have what it takes to be a Gorillaz member?"_

_"YOU? Listen young lady, Gorillaz is a dark band! DARK! You bring to much light to it!"_

_"I just want to be myself...", **Noodle cried**._

_"Get out of my sight you dumbass!"_

_Noodle ran to her room, crying. That felt really bad, Murdoc telling her she doesn't have what it takes to be a Gorillaz member; felt unwanted, in the teen to adult years. 2D heard her crying from his room, it hurts him a lot listening to her cry, to him, it feels like a stab on his heart. Russel also heard her cry, Russel and Noodle are like a big brother and little sister; that hurts to him to. Both Russel and 2D went to her room to try and make her feel better, to help her surmount whatever the problem was._

_"Noodle love, you feeling o.k?" **2D questioned**. _

_**Noodle sobbed**, "Murdoc says, I don't have what it takes to be a Gorillaz member" **Noodle sniffed**, "He said that I was bringing to much girly happyness. He even called me a dumbass" **Noodle explained**._

_"Ooooh, those two front teeth are going to my 'Teeth that I knocked out from Murdoc' collection" **Russel said angrily**._

_2D used his finger to dry Noodle's cheeks, "Listen Noodle...who is the cutest girl?"_

_"I am" **Noodle answered, starting to smile**._

_"Who is the anti-Murdoc?"_

_"I am"_

_"And...who came up with the band's name?"_

_"I did"_

_"There you go, you are worth it"_

_"I-I-I sometimes wish I never even joined the band..."_

_"No,No,No, don't say that..." "We are like family, Murdoc was wrong and I know he'll take that back" 2D snapped his fingers so Russel could go and give Murdoc a knocking sandwhich._

_"With pleassure..." **Russel answered**, as he went to give Murdoc the punch he had prepared._

_Russel gave Murdoc a nose bleed, but somehow, it didn't stopped Murdoc from insulting Noodle. Noodle heard all the insults, she felt even more miserable then at the first time; she pretended she felt better by then._

_...Until one day..._

_Sadly, she couldn't swallow her tears back to her heart; so she left a note in her bed. Her clothes weren't anywhere to be found, she left the Gorillaz. The note said: "Dear members of Gorillaz, I am no longer a Gorillaz member as you can see, I quit. I feel horrible and miserable, I wish you luck finding a new guitarist, Love Noodle". 2D felt a horrible heart attack feeling deep within himself, Russel beated Murdoc up until Murdoc couldn't longer breathe._

_...She left_

**

* * *

**

A.F.N.C: (Sniffs) She's so depressed... poor Murdoc lol..

**911:** Months later, the girl is transformed.


	2. Noodle can handle herself!

**"Noodle Star"**

_**by StarTitan92**_

**Disclaimer:** Gorillaz have its owners and its definently not me.

**Author's Note:** YAY! I updated fast, as usual, and I have received really good reviews until now.

**What's about?** Noodle quits the Gorillaz after being offended by Murdoc and they miss her after a few months they don't have her, but, what happens when SOMETHING keeps her away from coming back?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Noodle can handle herself!

_Months passed, the Gorillaz had to continue without her. When they found out that Noodle was missing, they looked everywhere; but she was really missing. Poor 2D, he surmount the fact that she quited the Gorillaz. Every time Russel remembered that she quited the Gorillaz, he gave Murdoc a really nose bleed. Murdoc had to go to the hospital a few times since Noodle dissapeared. The Gorillaz missed her while months passed._

_One day, 2D turned on MTV on the television; trying to forget that Noodle even came to their lives. The hosts were announcing a new artist on the music world, so 2D wondered; who would that be? The shock came to him when he saw Noodle as the new artist._

_"RUSSEL! NOODLE IS ON TV!" **2D said with excitement**._

_Russel came running to see Noodle on TV, Noodle was on a interview with MTV. She said that she remembers she used to be a Gorillaz member, but then by time they made her miserable and made her feel stupid; so she became a solo artist to fight against the Gorillaz. 2D felt that the sweet Noodle was gone and that if she ever loved him, she got over him by now. Russel didn't want to have a musical battle against his sister. Noodle also announced that she released a new album, the album she was going to use to win against Gorillaz._

_"Why she would do this to us?", **2D questioned**, "I didn't do anything wrong"_

_"Maybe when Murdoc told her that Gorillaz is a DARK band and that she didn't had what it takes to be in it might have got her this way" **Russel answered**._

_"This is my fault, I should've made her feel better by confessing her that I love her...er...Ooops"_

_"Don't worry man, she does too"_

_"She does?"_

_"Yeah, she told me that before she left"_

_"I feel so loved.."_

_"Hehe.."_

_2D was cheered up with that, but how to let her know he loves her too?_

_Noodle sang "(You drive me) crazy" from Britney Spears on MTV, just to show her talent; she was dancing and shaking her booty. When 2D saw her dancing, he started to drool on the sofa; the drool fell on the carpet. _

_Russel went back to the kitchen to do some dishes...he got surprised...when he entered...he saw..._

**

* * *

**

A.F.N.C: OOhh Noodle a solo artist! Lol!

**911:** We'll see... What did Russel saw? Must be shocking!


	3. Murdoc CDnah!

**"Noodle Star"**

_**by StarTitan92**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gorillaz, I luv them, but not own them.

**Author's Note:** Updated! Again! Wheee!

**What's about?** Noodle quits the Gorillaz after being offended by Murdoc and they miss her after a few months they don't have her, but, what happens when SOMETHING keeps her away from coming back?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Murdoc + CD...nah!**

_Russel went right to the kitchen to do the dishes, depressed to know that the only being he protected; was going to fight him. he couldn't stop blaming Murdoc for making Noodle quit the band. Something that attracked his attention was the CD that was on top of the dinning furniture, he squinted at the CD; it was a Noodle CD. He started to ask many questions to himself, because, Russel didn't bought the CD, 2D didn't even realized she was an artist until that day and Murdoc learned to hate her...or..._

_"YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY! I JUST CAN'T SLEEP, I'M SO EXCITED, I'M IN TO DEEP! OOOHH...CRAZY! BUT IT FEELS ALRIGHT! BABY THINKIN' OF YOU KEEPS ME UP ALL NIGHT!", **sang a horrible voice**._

_Russel's ears couldn't take that singing, it came from the kitchen itself; he slowly entered the kitchen. When he finally got into the kitchen, he saw Murdoc only wearing an underwear and singing in a horrible voice; so that's where the horrible singing was coming from. Murdoc was listening to the Noodle CD from his CD player, while dancing with the mop crazily; instead of mopping the floor. Russel did his part of the job and cleaned the dishes. Murdoc changed the track from his CD player._

_"COS' WE ARE LIVING IN A MATERIAL WORLD AND I AM A MATERIAL GIRL!", **Murdoc sang**._

_"He even sings Madonna songs...", **Russel included**._

_2D was watching Noodle dance and sing, he was letting out an ocean of drool out of his mouth; the floor was pretty wet. Noodle then stopped on a moment, to say; she was dedicating a song to a blue spiky haired guy she loved-or-still loves. This is when 2D had his eyes REALLY opened, it was a song for him; he was a blue spiky haired guy._

_"DON'T CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME? DON'T CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS A FREAK LIKE ME? DON'T CHA? DON'T CHA?", **Noodle sang**._

_"Babe, I've been saving you for dinner since a looong time ago", **2D replied**._

_2D took his dirty plates back at the kitchen, until he saw Murdoc singing like an idiot; time when 2D got surprised. 2D stayed away from Murdoc while taking the plates to Russel so he could wash them. 2D then again returned to the sofa by staying away from Murdoc, he sat down and kept drooling about Noodle._

**

* * *

**

A.F.N.C: Ok, Chap3 going to chap4 will come soon.

**911:** Murdoc gets a call from someone...


	4. 2D goes against Murdoc

**"Noodle Star"**

_**by StarTitan92**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gorillaz.

**Author's Note:** Alright, Sorry if I updated pretty late I can get busy at school you know.

**What's about?** Noodle quits the Gorillaz after being offended by Murdoc and they miss her after a few months they don't have her, but, what happens when SOMETHING keeps her away from coming back?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: 2D goes against Murdoc.

_2D was sitting on the sofa watching Noodle dancing and singing, the poor spiky blue haired dude was drooling all over the carpet. Russel thought he pee on himself when he felt the floor wet; but then he realized Noodle on TV and remembered 2D's feelings for her. He sat down to watch his sister dance, Noodle's singing was interrupted by Murdoc's ridiculous singing. The singing stopped when the phone started to ring._

_"'ello?", **Murdoc said**, answering the phone._

_"Muddsy!", some girl from the phone said._

_"Uhh...hello Emy"_

_"I heard that Noodle is gonna kick each one of your asses"_

_"I don't think she'll win that easily"_

_"She's becoming a really big hit Muddsy, with all those remixes and songs she made"_

_"Grrr...I don't know what to do, she used to be one of us and now the dumbass became against us"_

_"Why you call her a dumbass like that?"_

_"Because, sweetheart, she was ruining what Gorillaz is all about!"_

_2D heard what Murdoc was talking about on the phone, he felt destroyed when Murdoc kept talking bad about Noodle; so he decided to make Murdoc pay for what he did. 2D is afraid of Murdoc sometimes, Murdoc bullies him around all day; he even makes jokes about 2D and Noodle's love. 2D reached to the peak of his anger, he had to do something to make Murdoc pay for what he did. He slowly entered the room, picked up a vase and was ready to hit him. When 2D was one move away from do it, Murdoc sniffed his 'butterschotch angel' scent and grabbed his hand._

_"What do you wanna do with that thing? KILL ME?", **Murdoc yelled**._

_"No-no-no, I mean, YES", **2D answered **with bravery._

_"YOU ARE SUCH A HALF-WIT!", Murdoc yelled again, "YOU WANT TO KILL ME FOR NO REASON!"_

_"You al-al-al-ways ha-have to-to b-be s-s-so me-mea-mean! Y-you al-al-al-ways bu-bully m-me a-an-and y-ou b-bu-bugged No-Noodle", **2D replied.**_

_"AWW...PRETTY BOY WANTS TO KILL ME FOR..." "LOOOOVE"_

_"I-I lo-love No-Noodle tha-that shou-shouldn't b-be yo-your pr-problem"_

_"You just want to fuck her! There's no way she's coming back to us now that she is against us!"_

_"Y-you ma-made h-her h-hate us...", 2D breathed, "If you never had said to her that she was stupid, she would've never left the Gorillaz! Heck, we would still be in our position!"_

_Murdoc realized 2D was right, so he let his arm go and pushed him to the floor. Then Murdoc kicked him hardly, 2D couldn't take it; but he knew he was doing the right thing defending himself. By that time, he lost his fear to Murdoc bullying; he can stand for himself if he has to. Murdoc was about to leave the room until 2D stopped him by telling him..._

_"You know, you're more immature than Noodle, even if she's younger than you. Her beauty and cheerful happiness was what brang the Gorillaz so much fame in the first place!"_

**

* * *

**

A.F.N.C: Finally, poor 2D, Murdoc had to stop insulting Noodle. GO 2D! Oh! For those who have DeviantART accounts, I have a Gorillaz fanfic, a fic where they meet other characters. The super crossover! My username there is StarTitanGirlfire... just type on the adress bar startitangirlfire. 

**911:** Soo...what's with Noodle now?


	5. Murdoc thinks about it

**"Noodle Star"**

_**by StarTitan92**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gorillaz, Damon and Jamie do.

**Author's Note:** I've started to write "Confessions of a girl full of dreams", and I got to warn ya, it won't be THAT funny. Well, except some Murdoc hilarious parts, yeah maybe. Check my profile that I updated, it has all the fanfictions I'm gonna work on for the future.

**What's about?** Noodle quits the Gorillaz after being offended by Murdoc and they miss her after a few months they don't have her, but, what happens when SOMETHING keeps her away from coming back?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Murdoc thinks about it...

_2D began crying. One, because Murdoc kicked him hard. Two, because Murdoc couldn't stop insulting poor Noodle. Three, because Noodle wasn't not even a small part from them. Murdoc thought about this, Noodle had brought good times to them too. Perhaps 2D was right, maybe Noodle was a big key of success in Gorillaz. Every minute that passed, he felt sorry and he thought that insulting Noodle doesn't get them anywhere. He had to bring Noodle back, but how?_

_The phone rang," hello?" **Murdoc answered**._

_"Give up Murdoc, the Gorillaz are history!" **said Noodle**._

_"Listen Noodle, maybe I did hurt you more than I wanted to hurt you"_

_"Oh, NOW you realize it"_

_"Noodle! Snap out of it! We're your family!"_

_"Not anymore!"_

_"We took care of you, I had to pay the food that you ate, Russel brought you many stuff so you could be happy and 2D, and he's in love with you since a long time ago!"_

_Noodle freaked out, "What?"_

_"He almost murdered me for making you quit! He drooled all over the new carpet I brought yesterday! He cries every night now, ever since you left. I had to go to the hospital many times because I was being used as Russel's punching bag. Right now 2D is crying lying on the floor because I kicked him because he wanted to kill me!"_

_"The...The Gorillaz are miserable without me..."_

_"And we're sorry for whatever we've done to you!"_

_"Now I really don't know what to do..."_

_Murdoc got an idea, "What if, BOTH the Gorillaz and Noodle won the battle of music?"_

_"Huh?"_

**

* * *

**

A.F.N.C: Ooohh...Murdoc has an idea! Will it work? Or will he do something to Madonna? Kidding'

**911:** Okay, Murdoc just gave you a clue.


	6. Music Battle Begins

**"Noodle Star"**

_**by StarTitan92**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gorillaz, Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewett do.

**Author's Note:** Many people has been begging me to continue, so here you have it.

**What's about?** Noodle quits the Gorillaz after being offended by Murdoc and they miss her after a few months they don't have her, but, what happens when SOMETHING keeps her away from coming back?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: The Music Battle begins...

_The battle of music day began, the day when the Gorillaz were beating up themselves. _

**Noodle vs. Gorillaz**

_Wow! That is a big hit on anyone's face, especially 2D's face. He felt pretty bad, he was going to battle against Noodle; his favorite person. Russel didn't know what to do, he didn't want to kick Noodle out of the music world fame; so, was he going to win or she was going to win? Murdoc came with a smile on his face, huh? He felt happy, humming around._

_"I guess you didn't listen to anything about what I said the other day..", **2D guessed, frowning at Murdoc**._

_"I did, I'm just in a happy mood", **Murdoc replied**._

_"Why? We don't have a guitarist now!"_

_"We do, an old friend of ours...", he made an entrance to the new guitarist they were going to have._

_2D and Russel were suprised, at the same time angry. WHY!_

_"NO! WE'RE NOT REPLACING NOODLE WITH THAT TRAITOR!", **2D yelled**._

_"What's wrong 2D?", **Paula started**, "Uncomfortable to get back to the good old times?"_

_"Those were no good times! You are a traitor! That's why we kicked you out!"_

_"And now I'm back...How about kiss darling?"_

_"NO! Noodle is the only one who can kiss me"_

_"You mean the Noodle that left you behind?"_

_"Well, at least she is sweeter, cuter and WAY better than you"_

_Paula frowned at what 2D said, but there was no time to fight; they had to compete in the music battle no matter how much they loved Noodle. Little did 2D and Russel knew, this was part of the plan Murdoc had to make Noodle return to them. What? Did you think Murdoc would love to have Paula back? No way! He already had Emy and he kind of had some tickling feeling for Madonna._

_"First Noodle is gone and turns against us, then Retardoc brings a traitor to be part of the band. Can this day get any worst?", **2D thought**._

_It was on, the Gorillaz stepped into the stage and Noodle made her entrance. It was time to battle, Russel gulped hard, 2D started to have tears around his cheeks; this was worst than anything else they could imagine._

**

* * *

**

A.F.N.C: If this is short, it's because I want to do suspense about Murdoc's little plan in action.

**911:** Will Murdoc's plan work?


	7. Murdoc's plan in action

**"Noodle Star"**

_**by StarTitan92**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gorillaz, Damon and Jamie do. I do not own the lyrics of the song that this fic is going to present.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is going to be pretty long, so yeah..

**What's about?** Noodle quits the Gorillaz after being offended by Murdoc and they miss her after a few months they don't have her, but, what happens when SOMETHING keeps her away from coming back?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Murdoc's plan in action..

_It was on, 2D and Russel were nervous each step that Noodle made to the stage. Murdoc was relaxed, Paula was happy to be back to the band. 2D couldn't take it, Murdoc replaced Noodle with someone bad; was this the end?_

_"O.K Russel, just like we practiced", **Murdoc said **in lower tone to Russel._

_"Sure thing now", **Russel replied**._

_"You got it", **Paula said**._

_Paula, Murdoc and Russel played the instruments; 2D was to scared to sing and kick Noodle out of the music world. Wait, he didn't know how the song went. This wasn't the song he was told to sing, he thought Murdoc wanted to make it with a different music; his mouth got close to the microphone. He started to sing "5/4" with that music, but now the result of it is that the microphone was disconnected! Noodle approached to the other microphone and started to sing..._

**He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretely she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**

_She placed Paula on one side and 2D on the other, like if the song had to do something about them._

**He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.**

_2D got surprised, he didn't know the song. Wow, Murdoc is dancing with his bass while playing it during the song. Paula seemed to get a little mad at Noodle, what did she meant about that?_

**Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd . Looks up at the man that she turned down.**

_Paula kept playing the guitar despite how angry she was getting, Noodle then began dancing the song and driving 2D crazy._

**He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth.  
**

_Paula now couldn't take it anymore, no no not Murdoc dancing with stupidity the song! What Noodle meant with the lyrics... Paula was about to stop it but before she was about to, Noodle turned around to look at her; Noodle pointed at Paula._

**Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boi's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too  
bad that you couldn't see.. see the man that boi could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside.  
**

_Paula stopped playing the guitar, Murdoc and Russel continued playing their instruments. This is when Noodle glomped on 2D and huged him tightly._

**He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?  
**

_Noodle got down from 2D and grabbed his hand, both were dancing._

**I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.  
**

_Everyone applaused at the Gorillaz and at Noodle, they begged them to start working together. Noodle nodded and raised her hand while grabbing 2D's hand. Paula dropped the guitar angrily and when she was heading outside, she accidently slipped because there was oil on the floor. Murdoc had the bottle oil on his hands..._

_"And you thought you'd get away un-hurt", **Murdoc said**._

_He entered backstage where they would celebrate the return of Noodle to the Gorillaz, they all made a group hug; Murdoc was out of the group hug since he didn't want to. Russel rubbed Noodle's purple hair and was happy to see her back, 2D didn't say a word, however, he received a kiss from Noodle which made him faint and blush uncontrolably._

**

* * *

**

A.F.N.C: That's right! "Sk8er Boi" isn't mine! Its Avril Lavigne's! Every time I wrote these chapters the song came on and pretty much reminded me of the Paula thing somehow.

No 911's! Because it's the end... wait...WHAT? MORE? Oh well, you gotta wait for the sequel!**  
**


	8. Sequel

"**Noodle Star"**

_**by StarTitan92**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here!

**Author's Note:** Didn't you hear? The sequel is coming up now! Oh wait… What the?

**Murdoc's Note:** I'm glad Paula got hurt! That bitch! Oh yeah anyway, this isn't over ya know, there's more. Oh I gotta go, I have a date with Emy and a meeting with Madonna.

**Author's Note:** Oooook……

**The sequel..**

"_Hey guys, have you seen Murdoc?", **Russel questioned**._

"_He said he was out on a date with Emy and has to go to an agreement meeting with Madonna", **2D answered**._

"_I don't know guys, how did Murdoc knew that Sk8er Boi was a track of my CD?", **Noodle questioned**._

"_Uhhh…. Let's just say that we missed you so much before, Murdoc brought your CD so we could listen to you again…", **2D replied**._

"_Awwww…..Arigato!"_

_Noodle huged 2D, Russel sat down to match wrestling channels; Murdoc forgot his black coat. He came in and grabbed it._

"_YOU THINK YOU GOTTA KEEP ME ICED, YOU DON'T. YOU THINK I'M GONNA SPEND YOUR CASH, I WON'T. EVEN IF YOU WERE BROKE MY LOVE DON'T COST A THING", Murdoc sang, on his way out._

"_Who showed HIM to sing?", **Noodle asked** annoyed._

"_He listens to Madonna to much", **Russel replied**, with his hands placed on his ears._

"_What's his deal Madonna?"_

"_They're both whores, he loves whores"**, 2D answered**._

_Noodle shrugged and went to the living room to watch TV, 2D went right behind her. They changad the channel to MTV, where they saw the battle of music on TV of the Gorillaz working together and kicking Paula out. They laughed when they saw Paula slip out of the building. 2D surrounded an arm around Noodle, she rested her head on his shoulder._

**A.F.N.C:** So yeah, that was short but funny.

**Murdoc's F.N.C:** What did I missed?

**A.F.N.C:** Everything!

**Murdoc's F,N.C:** oh shit! To bad! Well, see ya all on the next fanfiction that is coming up!

**A.F.N.C:** Murdoc! I was going to say that!

**Murdoc's F.N.C:** Well, whatever, they will wait.


End file.
